In combat environments, much attention is focused on preventing injuries caused by relatively large projectiles and fragmentation, such as those emanating from improvised explosive devices. However, significant damage can also be caused by ejecta (small particles of sand and other fine grain projectiles typically moving between 500-1200 ft./sec.) that penetrate through garments and harm underlying skin and tissue. If left in skin and tissue, the ejecta can cause infection which can ultimately lead to amputation of the affected area. While a number of ballistic fabrics have been developed and provide protection, none do so while still being comfortable to the wearer and dyeable/printable. Thus, there is a need to provide fabrics that afford protection against ejecta while being comfortable to the wearer and dyeable/printable.
The ability of a fabric to protect against ejecta is measured pursuant to the testing methodology set forth in MIL-STD-662F, Department of Defense Test Method Standard, V50 Ballistic Test for Armor, Dec. 18, 1997. The required performance of a fabric tested pursuant to this methodology is dependent on the garment in which the fabric is to be used.